


One More Night

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, M/M, Robert and his excuses, Sex, Smut, prompt, somewhat porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt; Before Chrissie takes Robert back he goes to Aaron's room and they spend one more night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

Robert sighed as he zipped his wash bag up and dropped it on the shelf. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and leant down to splash his face with water before turning the tap off and grabbing his towel. He dried his face and threw the towel into the laundry; his eye fell to his left hand and he twisted the ring around his finger before pushing his hands through his hair and leaving the bathroom. He paused outside his door and looked over to the room at the end of the hall. He stopped and thought for a moment before taking a breath and heading toward it. He knocked on the door and waited,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"It's me."  
Robert waited for a moment; his heart skipping a beat when the voice came through the door,  
"Come in then."  
Robert let out a long breath and composed himself before opening the door. Aaron was sat at the desk with his feet on the bed; in the middle of playing a game on his Xbox. Robert closed the door,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron carried on playing for a moment before looking over,  
"You sober?"  
Robert leant against the closed door and nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah sleep did it."  
Aaron grunted in reply and turned back to his game,  
"So what do you want?"  
Robert looked down at his hands,  
"To talk?"  
Aaron shook his head incredulously,  
"Not really interested in another chapter of the Chrissie files,"  
He looked over to Robert,  
"You get it?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"I don't want to talk about...I just...want to talk."  
Aaron paused his playing and looked round again,  
"About what? Cos I'm not really in the mood for an argument so...”  
Robert pushed a hand through his hair,  
"We can talk without arguing. I mean...we did. We can again."  
Aaron turned back to the screen and carried on playing. Robert sighed and rubbed his face,  
"I miss you. Okay?"  
Aaron shifted slightly and carried on playing,  
"I'm right here."  
Robert stepped forward,  
"Can you just...stop? For one minute?"  
Aaron paused the game and sat up properly; dropping his feet to the floor and turning to face him,  
"Yes?"  
Robert rubbed his neck,  
"I miss you. I miss...talking to you. I miss having you as a...friend."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows and shook his head,  
"Friend?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Weren't we?"  
Aaron looked at him for a moment and turned back round,  
"If there's nothing else. Close the door on your way out."  
Robert dropped his shoulders and shook his head,  
"What do you want me to do Aaron? I mean...is this about earlier? The kiss? Because I was drunk. You can't blame me for that."  
Aaron paused and looked round. He met Roberts eye; making the man stand straighter,  
"You are unbelievable."  
Robert frowned slightly,  
"Aaron...”  
Aaron stood up,  
"No. No you don't get to talk right now. Do you have any idea what it's like? Having you here? Having to look at your smug face while you drone on and on about your wife? The same wife you dropped for a week so you could have me in your house? In your bed? And you come here wanting to be friends? You're pathetic..."  
He looked Robert up and down sneered at him,  
"Mate."  
Robert opened his mouth then closed it again, Aaron shook his head and stepped away,  
"Just do us both a favour and do one."  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"Aaron I'm...fuck I am so sorry. I didn't want it to be like this."  
Aaron folded his arms,  
"How did you think it was going to be? That I would just roll over and you'd get everything you want? That I’d swallow your bullshit again?"  
Robert looked down at the floor,  
"Aaron you have to know...you-"  
"Mean nothing to you?"  
Robert winced at the words and looked up the man; the hurt was pressed across Aaron's face, making Robert feel sick. He reached out and grabbed Aaron's arm,  
"Don't."  
Robert surged forward and grabbed him again,  
"Aaron I am sorry. I am. I'm selfish and self-involved and I spoke to you in...I'm an arsehole. And I don't deserve you in any way but...Aaron I miss you. Look at me....I miss you."  
Aaron looked at him and dropped his arms; Robert kept his grip on them and stepped closer, he began rubbing his thumb against Aaron's skin and swallowed,  
"I really miss you. I miss talking...I miss having someone that gets it. That gets everything...didn't we have that? We used to talk. We used to do that pretty well."  
Robert smiled sadly,  
"I didn't mean what I said. You mean...you mean so much to me. I was just angry. I'm...I don't want to do this without you in my life you know? Even if it's just as friends."  
Aaron looked down and shook his head,  
"You can't win me round that easily."  
Robert nodded,  
"I know. I know. Just...let's talk? Start over?"  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
Robert trailed his hand up and placed it against his face, stroking his cheek gently,  
"Because when I want something I fight for it."  
Aaron frowned and pushed Robert back gently,  
"Sex. That's what it's about. You can't go home to your usual lay so you come to me."  
Robert groaned,  
"No...Fuck...it's not what I want. Please just...give me a chance?"  
Aaron looked at him, fighting between the urge inside him that made him want to reach out and kiss the man before him and the urge to punch him and throw him out. Aaron sighed; aching to have Roberts’s arms around him again, to feel the warmth of his skin against his own, to taste his lips and make believe he belonged to him. He swallowed and nodded again,  
"Fine. Start over."  
Robert smiled at him, that devastating smile that made Aaron nearly forget everything. Robert stuck his hand out,  
"I'm Robert."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Starting over."  
Aaron sighed and took his hand,  
"Aaron."  
Robert shook his hand and pulled away,  
"What are you playing?"  
Aaron looked over,  
"Uh...FIFA. Not really playing though just...wasting time."  
Robert nodded,  
"Two player?"  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"They let you play games up at Home do they?"  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Just pass me the other controller."  
Aaron sighed and reached over the desk to grab it,  
"Here. But keep it shut. One mention of her name and I'm kicking you out, you got it?"  
Robert mimed a zip across his mouth and collapsed onto the bed, Aaron bit his lip, regretting letting the man in the room for a moment before grabbing his own controller and setting the game up again.

"How's work?"  
Aaron looked over at Robert,  
"Really?"  
Robert smirked,  
"My money is still involved I wanna make sure it's worth it."  
Aaron watched him for a moment,  
"It's fine. Busy."  
Robert nodded,  
"Good. Fuck...this is harder than it looks."  
Aaron chuckled as he scored another goal and won the game. Robert sighed and threw the controller onto the bed,  
"I give up. You win."  
Aaron turned the console off and sat back in his chair. He looked over to Robert, who was studying the pictures on the wall,  
"Robert?"  
Robert looked over to him,  
"Hmm?"  
Aaron sat up,  
"Did you mean what you said?"  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"When?"  
Aaron fiddled with a piece of paper on his desk,  
"Earlier. When you were downstairs. You said you were...scared of being alone."  
Robert looked at him then looked away,  
"I uh..."  
Aaron stood up,  
"Never mind. Sorry, just...forget I asked."  
Robert climbed from the bed and grabbed Aaron's hand. He pulled him in and gripped it tightly,  
"Robert..."  
Robert glanced at Aaron's lips,  
"I'm not big on the whole emotional opening up thing. But...yeah. Yeah I meant it. Doesn't feel so bad right now though."  
Robert sighed and stepped back,  
"Sorry. I'm not pushing you I swear. It's just..."  
He groaned in annoyance and rubbed his face,  
"What? Robert?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Even when you hate me I want to see you. It's not about the sex...it's you. I just...I l-"  
He cleared his throat,  
"You mean a lot to me and I just...all the time I want you."  
Aaron looked away for a moment,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron ignored the voice in his head telling him to walk away and stepped closer, he put a hand against Roberts’s chest, his fingers stroking the soft material of Roberts t-shirt. He met his eye and pushed a hand through Roberts hair before gripping the back of his neck,  
"You're an arsehole. You can just...hook me in and I fall for it."  
Robert gripped Aaron's hips as pulled him even closer,  
"I'm not giving you a line. I'm being honest. Whether you believe me or not."  
Aaron watched Roberts lips and nodded,  
"Tell me again. That you want me."  
Robert flicked his tongue out to wet his lips,  
"I want you."  
Aaron pushed him back down on the bed and straddled him,  
"You're a liar."  
Robert shook his head and opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off as Aaron kissed him; he gripped the man’s hoodie as the kiss deepened, Aaron cupped his face as his tongue pressed into the man’s mouth. He relished the feel of him under his fingers, the sound of Robert moaning bringing him back. He peppered kisses across Roberts jaw and pulled back,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron shifted slightly before kissing the man again; weeks of tension being released as they moved down onto the bed. Aaron pinned Roberts arms above his head and attacked his throat, he had the urge to leave marks on the soft skin so his wife would see but changed his mind as Robert thrust his hips up and moaned when Aaron bit down on the curve of Roberts shoulder. He let go of the man’s arms and sat up,  
"This you want?"  
Robert looked up at him and nodded,  
"One last fuck before you go?"  
The words were tainted with hurt, making Robert frown and sit up, realisation crawling up his spine and making him feel sick. Aaron bit his lip and climbed from the bed. Robert jumped up and pulled him round into a hug. He held him tightly and pressed a kiss to his neck as Aaron gripped his shirt,  
"I am so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
Aaron closed his eyes and let the words wash over him; Robert began tracing circles on his back as he held him, shame flooding his body as every word he had said to Aaron in the last few days came rushing back to him,  
"I didn't mean it. I didn't. I swear. I'm sorry."  
Aaron nodded and gripped him tightly,  
"How do you do it?"  
Robert pulled back,  
"Do what?"  
Aaron looked Robert in the eye and shook his head,  
"Never mind."  
Robert smiled gently and pressed a kiss to his head,  
"Lie with me?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert looked back at the bed,  
"No sex. I promise. I won't touch you. Just...lie with me?"  
Aaron glanced at the door and sighed,  
"Fine."  
Robert nodded and let Aaron climb onto the bed and get comfortable before joining him.

"When I was little I thought we all had our own moon."  
Aaron looked over to him and frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert tucked his arm behind his head,  
"I used to think we were all assigned our own moon and it would follow us."  
Aaron smiled and fiddled with his hoodie zipper,  
"So you were always a bit dim then?"  
Robert elbowed him; making him chuckle as Robert rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow,  
"I was a kid. I thought a lot of things."  
Aaron smirked and turned so they were face to face,  
"I even thought my dad used to hang it at one point. I thought he'd wait until it got dark and he took a ladder and he hung it up for me."  
Robert looked down and shook his head,  
"I was wrong about that too."  
Aaron reached out before changing his mind and clearing his throat,  
"You really miss him."  
Robert looked up,  
"Yeah. Despite everything. Him and mum...don't get me wrong Diane is...great. Really. But-"  
Aaron nodded,  
"But she's not your parents."  
Robert looked at him for a long moment,  
"She's done her best. People have tried...I guess I'm just..."  
Robert sighed heavily,  
"I'm a lost cause."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You're an idiot."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"Thanks?"  
Aaron smiled gently,  
"You're a smart man. You're just...an absolute idiot."  
Robert looked over to him and studied his face for a few moments,  
"I don't mean to be. It just...I don't know why I do it."  
He sat up and swung his legs from the bed,  
"I try and make people happy and I just...I'm selfish and I manipulate to get what I want and god knows you know that. I-I-I...I just have this fault in me that just fucks everything up."  
He pushed his hand through his hair and looked at the floor,  
"And I deserve it you know? I deserve it. I deserved to lose my wife and my home and my career. And you. I lost you. And its worse...I really didn't want to lose you."  
Aaron sat up and put a hand on Roberts shoulder,  
"I'm still here ain't I?"  
Robert looked over to him,  
"Despite my better judgement Robert, I'm still here. What does that tell you?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"That you feel sorry for me?"  
Aaron squeezed his shoulder and moved close enough to press a kiss where his hand had been,  
"Still think I'm a lost cause?"  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"No...Not a total lost cause."  
Robert smiled at him and turned round to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.  
"What was that for?"  
Robert cupped his face and stroked his cheek,  
"Because...because you're still here."  
Aaron leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips,  
"Robert...I...I..."  
Robert nodded,  
"Me too."

Aaron watched Robert for a few moments and looked away,  
"What? Come on tell me"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"I'm never gonna be rid of you am I?"  
Robert frowned at him,  
"Why put it like that?"  
Aaron chewed his lip before sighing,  
"I'm tired Rob."  
Robert nodded,  
"I'll go."  
Aaron grabbed his wrist,  
"No. I mean I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of being your little secret. Tired of all of it. Of hearing about her, of watching you with her, having you here trying to get her back. I'm tired of having to put that stupid smile on my face and pretend that I don't care."  
He looked at Robert and shrugged,  
"I'm tired of pretending I don't care about you anymore."  
Robert stepped forward and pressed their foreheads together,  
"I'm just tired of it all."  
Robert gripped his waist and shook his head gently. Aaron closed his eyes; sending a tear down his cheek,  
"Why won't you let me go?"  
Robert scrunched his nose as his own tears made their way from his eyes,  
"Why won't you let me just forget you? Move on?"  
Robert gasped quietly as a sob bubbled up,  
"Robert I just want to forget you."  
The last words were barely a whisper; Robert shook his head again,  
"Please don't give up on me."  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"Please Aaron."  
Aaron closed his eyes for a moment,  
"You're never going to love me-"  
"I do."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You're never going to leave her. You're not. And I won't be a bit on the side for the rest of my life. I can't...I'm not strong enough."  
Robert gripped him tighter,  
"I need you to let me go."  
Aaron looked at him again,  
"Let me go."  
He pulled away and wiped his eyes,  
"What if I said I would leave her?"  
Aaron frowned at him,  
"You'd be lying."  
Robert started to panic,  
"Don't go."  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Aaron please. I need you."  
Aaron shook his head and Robert grabbed him,  
"I need you. I love you. Please. Please don't leave me."  
Aaron choked out a laugh,  
"You won't leave her. You'll go back there and live your false little life until the next man gets your attention and it'll start all over again."  
Robert shook his head,  
"No. No Aaron...Aaron you are all I want."  
Aaron sighed in exasperation,  
"You won't even admit you're gay. And you expect me to believe that you'll leave your wife for a man?"  
Robert looked away and Aaron stepped back,  
"There's not much else to say is there?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"I love you. But I'm weak. And I want the life I have. I want what she gives me."  
Aaron chewed his lip,  
"Aaron I love her. I do. But I'm IN love with you. And everything you give me. And I wish it was enough for me. I wish I could be as strong as you are. But I'm not. All I have is this."  
He stepped forward,  
"I'm not lying to you. I'm not. I am...terrified...that you won't be in my life. But you're right. I won't leave her. I can't."  
Aaron looked up and let out a long breath,  
"Aaron..."  
His voice cracked and he took a moment to compose himself,  
"I am begging you."  
Aaron looked at him, unsure whether to believe him,  
"Please."  
Aaron felt himself waiver, he wanted to give in, to let himself be with him again. He blinked and swallowed hard before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Roberts lips. They quickly fell into their well-known routine as Aaron tangled his fingers in Roberts hair and pushed him back up against the wall. The kiss deepened; with Aaron ignoring the voice in his head telling his stop and just give in to the lust in his veins. Robert opened his mouth to the other man's tongue as his hands searched for Aaron's shirt. He moaned into the kiss and Aaron pulled away suddenly,  
"Get on the bed."  
Robert nodded and climbed onto the bed; watching as Aaron pulled his shirt off and walked over. He climbed onto the bed as well and straddled Robert as he let out a shaky breath, Robert looked up at Aaron and nodded,  
"You sure you want this?"  
Aaron answered by leaning down and pressing open mouth kisses to his exposed throat,  
"Aaron...Aaron..."  
Aaron smiled against his skin; taking a moment to inhale Roberts smell. He sat back up and pulled Robert into a sitting position,  
"Take it off."  
Robert pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground before latching onto Aaron's throat and kissing it. He trailed down; moving until he could run his tongue over Aaron's nipple, pulling the nub between his teeth and getting a moan in return. He was pushed down onto the bed again and lifted his hips so his pyjama bottoms could be pulled off and thrown across the room as well. Aaron looked down at him and cupped himself before climbing from the bed and pulling his own pyjama bottoms off,  
"We were always good at this weren't we? This part."  
Robert knelt on the bed and pulled Aaron close enough to press kisses on his chest and stomach,  
"We always fit well."  
Robert hooked his fingers into Aaron's shorts and pulled them down. Aaron grasped Roberts head and tilted it up to meet his eye. Robert put his hands over Aaron's and pulled them away before leaning down and taking Aaron in his mouth,  
"Fuck...Robert..."  
Robert worked his mouth until Aaron was fully hard then pulled off,  
"I want you."  
Aaron looked down at him and swallowed; Robert was hard as well, his cock straining against his boxers,  
"I want you inside of me."  
Aaron swallowed thickly; his cock twitching as the want surged through him,  
"Get 'em off."  
Robert pulled his shorts off and gripped Aaron's neck to kiss him again. Aaron stepped back and opened a drawer in his desk, he threw the bottle of lube over to Robert and grabbed a condom,  
"No."  
Aaron looked over to him,  
"Just you."  
Aaron dropped the condom back in the drawer and closed it,  
"Come here then."  
He climbed back onto the bed and pushed Robert down so he could settle between his legs,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron knelt between his legs and coated his fingers with lube,  
"Move them."  
Robert moved his legs to give Aaron better access; his breath hitched as the first finger entered him and Aaron smirked,  
"Don't pretend you don't love that."  
Roberts eyes fluttered shut and he gripped Aaron's arms as he pulled the finger free and pressed two in instead; Robert opened his mouth only to have it covered with Aaron's instead. The fingers worked quickly to open him up before pulling free as Aaron lined himself up and pushed in slowly,  
"Nnnnn fuck."  
Aaron gasped,  
"You're so...fucking..."  
Robert pushed his head forward and pressed their heads together as Aaron thrust into him; he wrapped his legs around his waist tightly and kissed him.  
"Don't stop. Don't stop."  
Aaron shook his head; thrusting hard enough to move Robert up the bed,  
"Shit. Shit stop."  
Aaron looked down,  
"What?"  
Robert tipped his head back,  
"Mind the head. Christ."  
Aaron laughed into Roberts neck and pulled out,  
"Go on top then."  
He lay down and gripped Roberts hips as he straddled him and sank back down with a sigh,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert nodded and started riding him hard. Aaron couldn't help but dig his fingers in more and bite his lip to stop from moaning,  
"I'm so close. Fuck..."  
Robert ground down on him and smirked,  
"Always could make you...c-come quickly."  
Aaron groaned and thrust upwards; he was so close yet couldn't quite make it,  
"You're the only man I've ever let do this."  
Robert whispered the words and leaned down to kiss him,  
"Just you."  
It was those words that sent Aaron over the edge; he threw his head back and dug his fingers into Roberts hips as he came. Robert grabbed himself and rubbed fast until he lurched forward and came as well.  
"Fuck...fuck."  
He pressed kisses to Aaron's throat and jaw then pulled away and rolled onto the bed next to him,  
"Fuck."  
Aaron let out a long breath and rubbed his face,  
"At least there's something we know we do right. Even if it does feel wrong having that load in...Me....you alright?"  
Aaron let out a breathy laugh,  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm good."  
Robert looked over to him and leaned over to kiss him,  
"I really do love you."  
Aaron cupped his face and smiled,  
"I know. I know you do."  
Robert smiled at him and lay down; slinging his arm over Aaron and pressing a kiss to his chest.

Robert stroked his fingers up Aaron's arm and yawned. Aaron looked up at the window and chewed his lip,  
"Suns coming up."  
Robert followed his gaze and smirked,  
"Been up all night."  
Aaron turned his head and took a deep breath,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron looked over to him and climbed from the bed,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron pulled his shorts on and cleared his throat,  
"This...it was good...it was a good..."  
He met Roberts eye and stepped back,  
"It was a good way to leave things. Say goodbye."  
Robert frowned and climbed from the bed. He ignored the feeling of Aaron's orgasm inside him and pulled his own shorts on.  
"Aaron."  
Aaron stepped back again,  
"You should go. Just...take the memory of this and just...forget the rest okay?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Aaron what the hell?"  
Aaron grabbed the door handle and cleared his throat,  
"Call it a mistake, call it whatever. But you and I both know that this isn't going anywhere else. We're done. So just...take what you feel and put it to your wife and just...let me go now alright?"  
Roberts vision was blurring as he grabbed his clothes. Aaron opened the door and stood aside,  
"You can say what you want Aaron. But this?"  
He shook his head,  
"This isn't over."  
Aaron looked away and Robert sighed,  
"Fine."  
He left the room and Aaron closed the door slowly before leaning against it. He rubbed his face and covered his mouth as the tears sprang to his eyes before falling.

Robert made it to his room and closed the door before the first tears fell. He threw his clothes to the floor and sat heavily on the bed; putting his head in his hands as he started to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always willing and able to take prompts at my Tumblr page: realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
